


The Knitting Book

by togeprii



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluuuuuff, Mimo, That train scene, The Best Thing I Ever Did Teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togeprii/pseuds/togeprii
Summary: Mina gives her a gummy smile and Momo swears she feels her heart skip a beat. “You’re right. I better get going… and I should leave you to your trip. Maybe I’ll see you around someday?” Mina waves her goodbye.As she watches Mina walk away, Momo wonders if she’ll see Mina again.





	The Knitting Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was born for the reasons that the teaser was uwu and also my tl on twitter is angst angst angst and i need a break from the angst fair warning tho this was written in a day and only had one good readthrough edit. i hope this isn't as plothole-y as I think it is. also! inspiration taken from the movie serendipity! <3

 

_Jihyo likes knitting._ Momo was absentmindedly tracing the spines of the book on the shelf. Christmas was in two weeks and she hasn’t finished her Christmas shopping yet. She cursed her boss in her head for sending her all the way to Mongolia two weeks before the holidays. She’d been browsing the bookstore for half an hour before one title she was sure Jihyo would like: a book about knitting aptly titled _The Knitting Book._  Before she could take the book however, another pair of hands pulled it out of the shelf.

 

The woman was pretty, with long, flowing chestnut hair and bright brown eyes. Her plump lips were darkly stained with red tint and her pale skin accentuated the many moles she had on her face.

 

She was beautiful, but Momo had also lost her only potential gift to Jihyo. She let out a loud sigh of disappointment. The woman looked at her in curiosity.

 

“ _Did you want this book?”_

 

“E-eto,” Momo stuttered. How was she supposed to respond in English? She’d already had enough trouble with Hangul and she’d spent 5 years living in Korea. _“_ I— I want you.. back?” Momo wanted to slap herself, because she was just 100% sure what she said wasn’t right. She really should’ve paid more attention to her English classes.

 

The woman laughed, the sound airy and light.

 

“Did you want the book?”

 

_Japanese! She can speak Japanese!_ Momo let out a happy sigh of relief. “I was going to get it… But if you want it I can find something else.”

 

The woman grinned, “Its okay, you can have it. There’s another copy right here.” The woman pulls out an identical book from the shelf below. Momo accepts the offered book. “Thank you…?”

 

“Mina.” The woman offers her hand for Momo to shake.

 

“Thank you, Mina. I’m Momo.” Momo takes the proffered hand. Mina’s hand feels warm in her own. “Well, I’m going to go ahead and buy this now.”

 

“I think I’ll browse a bit more, see you around Momo-san,” Mina waves her off as she walks off to the next set of shelves.

 

When Momo leaves the bookstore, she’s sure she was never going to see Mina again.

 

—

 

She sees Mina again the day after.

 

“Momo-san?”

 

“Mina-san!” Momo looked up in surprise.

 

“This is a surprise. I didn’t think I’d see you again. What are you doing here?” Mina asked. Momo shivered as a cold breeze whipped past them. It was no wonder the park was empty. “It was one of the landmarks they said I should visit before going home.”

 

“Do you want to go on the rides?” Mina asked. “No one really comes around here during winter, the lines won’t be long.” Momo shook her head. “I don’t really like heights.” Mina laughs at that. “I think you’re a little out of place then, Momo-san.”

 

Momo pouts. “It's a really peaceful place to be alone in though?”

 

Mina gives her a gummy smile and Momo swears she feels her heart skip a beat. “You’re right. I better get going… and I should leave you to your trip. Maybe I’ll see you around someday?” Mina waves her goodbye.

 

As she watches Mina walk away, Momo wonders if she’ll see Mina again.

 

—

Someday turns out to be 3 days after Momo sees her at the park.

 

The train station is empty at 6 am and Mina is wearing an oddly patterned overcoat that catches Momo’s eyes. Even with Mina’s back turned to her Momo easily recognizes the loosely tied half-ponytailed chestnut hair.

 

“Mina-san?”

 

Mina turns at the sound of her name. Momo’s first thought is, _Wow, this girl has no bad angles._ “Momo-san, good morning.” Mina gives her a bright smile that easily dazzles Momo. “We seem to keep running into each other, don’t we?” Mina pauses, completely serious. “You haven’t been stalking me, have you?”

 

“I haven’t, I swear!” Momo ducks her head shyly, “Just been lucky I guess?”

 

The sound of the approaching train reverberates through the tracks.

 

“Lucky?” Mina asks. Momo nods, grinning, no idea where the sudden surge of confidence is coming from.

 

“Hmmm, yeah. I’m pretty lucky, I think. I’ve been seeing this pretty girl around these past few days. You know what I mean, right?” Mina flushes at this, suddenly bashful. The train stops in front of them with a loud screech.

 

Momo doesn’t quite register what happens next.

 

There’s a gentle pressure on her cheek from soft lips just before Mina glides into the empty train carriage.  Mina waves at the frozen girl, “I’ll see you around, Momo!” As the carriage door closes.

 

It takes 3 minutes after Mina’s train departs before Momo realizes she’s on the wrong side of the tracks.

 

—

 

If Momo’s thankful for her bosses for anything, it is the fact that the company makes sure their employees get comfortable accommodations oversees. The bar on the top floor of the hotel she’s staying in boasts a full 360° view of the city with see through glass panes reaching from the ceiling to the floor.

 

This is also where Momo last sees Mina, back turned to her, ordering a Rose Wine from the bar. She smoothly sidles up next to the woman and slips her credit card to the bartender. “Two please,” pointing to herself and Mina, hoping the bartender understood what she meant.

 

“Hello, Mina,” Momo says. The corners of Mina’s lips turned upwards, “I’m not even surprised to see you here anymore.”

 

The bartender comes back with two glasses of Rose Wine a little while later and they move to one of the empty booths near one of the windows.

 

“How long have you stayed here? Do you ever go back to Japan?” Momo asks as she slips into the booth. Mina sits across her, twirling a lock of her hair with her finger. “For awhile now. It’s been a few years now since I’ve visited Japan. My grandparents still live there. What about you? What brings you here?”

 

“My bosses wanted me to look for certain locations. Its grunt work really. I leave tomorrow morning.”

 

A notification lights up Mina’s phone. And when she sees the wall paper Momo feels herself fall just a little harder. When Mina catches her looking Momo sheepishly pulls out her own phone to show her the wallpaper, “I have dogs too.”

 

 

___

 

Its nearly 2 am, after they’ve each finished 3 glasses of Rose Wine and spent the last 4 hours just talking, when Momo finally musters up the courage to ask, “I know this is kind of a long-shot, but do you think you’d want to date me?”

 

Mina hesitates. “Momo… I don’t think that's a good idea. You’re going home tomorrow— later today. Long distance relationships almost never work out.”

 

Momo can understand her apprehension. Still she can’t help feel her heart sink a little. “But don’t you think that maybe we’re kind of fated to be together?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Momo takes Mina’s hands into hers. They are soft and so very warm. “I mean, we’ve been seeing each other these past few days without meaning to. Maybe it’s the universe saying that we’re meant to be together?”

 

Mina is silent for a while, thumbing the back of Momo’s hand, deep in thought.

 

“Let’s test that out.”

 

Mina brings Momo in front of the two elevators that come up the bar. “We’ll take separate elevators. Pick any floor in the building. If we get off on the same floor… Let’s see what happens.”

 

Mina presses down and waits for the elevator to come up to their floor. “I’ll wait for you for ten minutes.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to give me your number instead? Or maybe your last name?” Momo asks weakly. The odds were stacked against her. The hotel was over around 20 or 25 floors high. And what if the universe suddenly decided this was going to be the last chance they’d meet each other? “What if we don’t pick the same floor?”

 

“... then if we’re really meant to be together, we’ll see each other again one day.”

 

The first elevator opens and Mina steps in. “I’ll see you soon, Momo.”

 

It takes a minute for the next elevator to come up. Momo pauses and closes her eyes before pressing a random button. Her heart is thudding hard in her chest in anticipation. Momo isn’t religious but she prays to every god in existence that she has picked the right floor.

 

Momo steps out of the elevator.

 

No Mina.

 

Maybe the universe didn’t think they were meant to be together after all.

 

—

And now, Momo is flying back to Korea regretting that she didn’t ask for Mina’s last name or photo so that she could find her in social media.

 

Because what if that was the last time she would ever see Mina? After all the universe had given them what? 3? 4? chances to get their shit together? What if the universe got fed up after giving them so many chances of meeting and decided they were never going to meet again?

 

When Momo arrives in Korea she buries herself in work at the office and forgets about her little crush abroad. In fact, she doesn’t think about Mina until the day of Jihyo’s Christmas party. Momo hesitates as she wraps Jihyo’s gift. This was technically the only reminder she had of Mina. She could take up knitting and maybe she could get Jihyo something else instead? Momo sighs as she looks at the time. She wasn’t going to skimp out on Jihyo’s gift over the disappointment of an unfulfilled, fleeting crush overseas. And perhaps, letting go of the book would make her forget about Mina for good.

 

Jihyo’s house is heavily adorned with Christmas decoration even from the outside.  Momo’s engulfed into a hug as soon as the door opens. “Momo! It's been a long time!” Jihyo is as cheerful as always. “Come in! Come in!”

 

The house is quiet. “Am I the first one here?”

 

“No, no. One of my friends from high school is here already. Everyone else is running late.” Jihyo ushers her in into the living room. “I’ve been meaning to introduce you two. I really think you’ll get along. She’s into dance too. Did ballet for 11 years if I remember correctly.”

 

Momo can recognize those chestnut locks anywhere. She turns around and Momo is greeted with surprised wide brown eyes and tinted red lips turned up into a smile.

 

“Hi.” Momo grins and Mina’s smile grows wilder into that happy gummy smile that Momo is so very soft for.

 

Jihyo looks back and forth between the two of them, “Have you two met?”

 

Momo and Mina laugh, “Yes, a number of times before.” Mina gives Momo a bashful grin and Momo can feel her heart soar.

 

“O-kay, you’re both looking at each other like you’re talking but I don’t really understand what's happening.”

 

Momo and Mina laugh again. Someone knocks at the door and Jihyo busies herself with being a good hostess as other guests start to come in from the hallway.

 

Momo takes a seat beside Mina on the couch and Mina reaches out to hold Momo’s hand in hers. It is warm. So very warm.

 

“I thought you lived in Japan?”

 

“I grew up in Japan, but I moved here a few years ago for work.” Momo looks pointedly at Mina, “I thought you lived in Mongolia?”

 

“I was there for work. For a month. My family moved here when I was in highschool.”

 

“So, you were in the National Amusement Park because —

 

“It was one of the landmarks they said I should visit before going home.”

 

“— and you were in that hotel bar because—”

 

“I was staying in that hotel in Mongolia.”

 

“... So was I. That’s an awful lot of coincidences isn’t it?” 

 

Mina smiles as she squeezes Momo’s hand in hers.

 

“Maybe it’s the universe saying we’re meant to be together.”

 

—-

 

It's a little while later that when Mina and Momo are seated on Jihyo’s couch and Jihyo’s other guests have arrived when a thought occurs to Momo as she notices that her and Mina’s gift have roughly the exact same shape and size,

 

“You didn’t give _The Knitting Book_ to Jihyo, did you?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> woot do leave a comment if you have the time i'd love to hear about what you guys think. I'm also [here](https://twitter.com/iwantareset?lang=en) if you all wanna fangirl/boy with me my dms is open


End file.
